Break Time
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Relaxing is what you normally do with your free time, but cleaning up after a certain someone wasn't the equivalent of "free time" for her. A confrontation was in order, however Aqua didn't account for Terra to be so…distracting. ‹‹Terra/Aqua Gift!fic››


**Disclaimers: **I unfortunately don't have the legal rights to Kingdom Hearts. That said, this story is _all mine._

**A/N: **First of all, **Happy Birthday, **_**Terra ForceXIII! **_It's still a Saturday where I am, so I'm not late just yet! XD LOL Nah, I kid, but Happy Birthday! I hope it was fun! :)

Anyways, seeing as how _Terra ForceXIII _and I share an OTP, I decided to write a TerQua one-shot for him. I'll admit, this isn't overly romantic (nor is there a serious!Terra anywhere… I swear I'll write him as such one day :P), but it is kinda fluffy and funny in my opinion. I like this a lot. Especially since I drew inspiration from one of Terra's epic/entertaining commands in BbS: Break Time! :D I swear to god, if you've played BbS and haven't gotten the command yet or you just haven't seen it at all…WATCH IT NAO ON YOUTUBE! Here's the URL just in case people are too lazy to look for it: /watch?v=dfZIVXA2G_8

XDDD I'm not gonna lie; I smile like an idiot whenever I use that command (for fun). Terra is just so yum like chocolate; _hazelnut _chocolate. ;3 -shot- Aqua, you lucky girl. LOL So yeah. That explains the title for this one-shot if anyone was curious. XD

Well, I think that's all I wanted to say. Once again, a Happy Birthday to _Terra ForceXIII! _I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who decided to read this (and leave a review?)! Thanks! :D

PS: I'm so stupid! I forgot to mention _Scribbles I _was kind enough and extremely awesome for betareading this for me! :) Thanks, _Scribbles I! _-whisper- Pst, this is the part where you check out her profile. :3

* * *

><p><strong>.: B r e a k . T i m e :.<strong>

_~ Because everyone needs a lapse of entertainment once in a while ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He was going to get an _earful. _She wasn't a maid nor was she his mother. Aqua earned the right to be just as much a Keyblade apprentice as _him, _so why did _she _get stuck with cleaning up after his messes?

_Stupid Terra. _

Aqua grumbled to herself as she stormed down the large, winding hallway of the castle. Her destination: Terra's bedroom. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in annoyance and her mouth was dressed in a scowl far from Aqua's normally good-natured temperament. This was all because Terra couldn't honor his housekeeping duties!

It started early this morning in the kitchen. Master Eraqus had given his apprentices a day off from Keyblade training and Aqua couldn't be more thankful when she stayed up the night before studying tomes of higher level spells out of curiosity. Aqua had decided to sleep in, so she by default had the last pickings to this morning's breakfast. Honestly she didn't mind; her company within the castle consisted of two grown men and a growing young boy… Okay, no, scratch that: _one _grown man and _two _still growing boys. Terra wasn't even _allowed _to be called a man yet; what with the way he prioritized his responsibilities. Anyways, being in the company of males only, of course it was normal to think growing boys would eat twice as she could stomach.

…But that wasn't what irked her.

It was how she found the kitchen when she walked into the facilities to make breakfast for herself. Greasy pans sat on top of the shove and were pushed aside; pancake mix powdered the kitchen countertop; the milk was left out of the fridge; and dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Let's not forget the emptied strawberry container sitting beside a carton of eggs – of which three of the dozen eggs were _cracked. _There was only one person in the _entire _castle who bothered to make pancakes if it meant he could eat strawberries (_her _strawberries by the way) and that was Terra. He didn't appear so, but Terra was a glutton for sweets. What a child!

When Aqua asked him about the condition of the kitchen, Terra's answer was a simple, _"I'll clean it up later. I have to train right now."_

He couldn't clean the kitchen because he was _training. _Aqua really wanted to slap him upside the head, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes…Terra was just so focused on becoming a Keyblade Master that he unintentionally forgot about the less spectacular aspect of life which disregarded magic and key-shaped weapons. So Aqua played the good friend and let him train; Terra said he would pick up after himself later.

…Except she was _wrong. _

After the mishap in the kitchen, Aqua simply wanted to relax on her day off. But everywhere she went, Terra left a mess behind. In the study; in the den; heck, even the _library _was left in a disheveled state and Terra hardly ever went there by himself. Books were never his thing so maybe that was why the brunet had a hard time grasping magic; Master Eraqus could only do so much when it came to teaching it after all. But moving on to the point, Terra was a disaster on two legs and Aqua would patiently (though near _impatiently_) pick up after Terra's chaos. Putting away discarded books on the shelves; returning toys and gadgets (which Terra gave away to Ventus) to their rightful places; and on occasion, wiping water off the floor where Terra either accidentally dropped or unintentionally spilled.

She had never known her childhood cohort was such a messy demon; maybe a little thick-headed too. Unfortunately, Aqua was much too fond of Terra to truly confront him about this little mishap even though it was something he carried over from their days as children. What lovely memories of those days; it made sense as to _why _Terra could be immature…but not anymore. At present, he was just being ridiculous! However, none of those excuses explained why she was in a fuming state in the first place. The reason the blue-haired mage was so_ peeved _was because Terra had crossed the line.

…Who said he was allowed to use her _sashes _as a _towel? _Not only did he _not _ask for permission to use her stuff (then again, when it came to her clothes and accessories, Aqua would've said no anyways), Terra didn't even bother washing her now dirty sashes _and _he simply left them on the ground in the middle of the courtyard! Well no more; there was hell to be paid and Terra wasn't getting off easy!

She stormed inside the brunet's bedroom with the intention to snap right away, but instead, Aqua stood speechless and in shock.

Terra hadn't even noticed her walking in on him as he kept his eyes to the carpet; beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face as he inhaled sharply in determination. With arms spread shoulder-length apart, Terra expertly allowed his elbows to bend under his weight as he performed one push-up…one _vertical_ push-up. Honestly, it wasn't something Aqua would've taken notice of despite the task being an impressive use of upper body strength, but that wasn't what caught her attention about Terra in the _slightest._

With her mouth unconsciously falling open, Aqua's oceanic blues slowly travelled down Terra's feet, to the length of his legs (paying no heed as to how his pants managed to defy the law of gravity), and finally at his _abs._ Did…Did Terra always have _those?_ She was very much aware of the muscles in his arms because he obviously wielded a Keyblade heavier than hers or Ventus's, but…when did his abdominal muscles develop so much? And questionable yet, how come she'd never noticed them before? Terra was a growing boy (Aqua _still_ refused to call him a man even though Terra's body stated otherwise) so it was normal for him to hit a growth spurt physically…but this was too much!

Just yesterday, Terra was play-fighting with Ventus by the mountain path because he 'accidentally' splashed the blond with the stream water out of boredom. Needless to say, Aqua found amusement just watching her boys act like grade school kids (in Terra's case, he was a really big kid). Nothing about Terra was all that different; he was still the same friend she had known since childhood. So why was looking at his abs – which were contracting in such a nice way that Aqua had no words to describe it – causing her to think weird thoughts and making heat rise to her cheeks? More over…most of those weird thoughts had something to do with Aqua running her fingers over Terra's stomach.

…Was Aqua having naughty thoughts about her _best friend?_

"Aqua?"

She let out a small squeak and jumped back in surprise when she felt a hand brush against the bare skin of her shoulder. Instinctively, Aqua crossed her arms over her chest defensively and stared wide-eyed at Terra who returned the look with a crease of his eyebrows and hands thrown up in front of him as a sign that he was harmless. His cobalt eyes also harbored a slight fear from her reaction.

They stood in silence for a few seconds – simply staring at each other in equal amounts of confusion – before Terra nervously spoke up. "Um… What's up…? Did you need something?"

"N…Not particularly…" Aqua soon found her feet interesting as her cheeks became redder with each passing moment. She rubbed her upper arm out of shyness and almost forgot how to breathe. "I, uh… What were _you_ doing?"

Terra looked to the side while rubbing the back of his neck. Aqua could tell he didn't know how to breach this conversation. "Just…working out."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Another pregnant pause overtook them and it was _killing_ Aqua. Why was she here again? Oh yeah! She was supposed to be mad at Terra for being such a pig and leaving a mess everywhere! Aqua really wished she could channel those thoughts, but they were all shattered because she caught a glimpse of that-which-would-not-be-thought-about…

…Fricken hell, she was thinking about it!

"Can I ask you something?" Terra's voice thankfully cut through Aqua's delusions.

"Sure." She cleared her throat; dragging her eyes to his face and forced herself to keep her focus above Terra's shoulders at all times. "What is it?"

He paused for a moment – crossing his arms over his chest (an action that _clearly_ affected Aqua) – before asking his question. "Were you…watching me do push-ups?"

_What kind: the normal kind or the kind that destroys my sanity?_ Aqua sarcastically asked herself, shaking her head when she realized her overly childish behavior.

Aqua would be mature about this. So what if she saw him doing vertical push-ups? This was _Terra_ for crying out— Dear God, were his biceps _always_ that well-defined? Was he unconsciously _flexing_ in front of her? Wait, how was that possible? His arms were already folded together…

Terra once again broke her (abnormal) train of thought. "Aqua, are you even listening to me? You're being weird."

The blue-haired mage – overrun with so many different emotions – turned away and rushed her answer. "I-I'm not… You must be blind."

"Blind? Yeah right." The brunet took a step towards her and Aqua froze in her spot. Terra, however, didn't notice her change in demeanor and proceeded to glare. "You didn't even answer my question! That justifies that _I'm_ not blind; you're just _deaf."_

She would've shot back with a biting remark, but her mind was elsewhere at the moment; specifically concentrating all her brainpower on Terra's abdomen. On closer inspection, Aqua concluded that Terra worked those muscles _good_ if he ended up with such a nice-looking package.

…For crying out loud!

Without even realizing that Terra was becoming increasingly annoyed with Aqua's lack of responsiveness, the blue-haired mage slapped a hand against Terra to kept him at bay; her cheeks the color of crimson. "Stop! Stop it!"

…This was not going so well at all. Terra didn't utter a word and Aqua couldn't find her voice.

Awkward. That was the right word to use for this kind of situation.

Hesitating, Aqua nervously turned her head in Terra's direction to confirm that what she was touching…was real. It wasn't so bad; her palm was resting flat against the middle of Terra's chest and _not_ on his abs like she originally anticipated. However, this was still pretty bad since Terra's chest didn't leave much to the imagination anymore; it was just as mind-numbing as those abs of his. Aqua was starting to think that Terra made a deal with a higher being to be blessed with such a body. Blinking in curiosity, Aqua absentmindedly traced her fingers down the brunet's chest with feather-light touches and stopped at his rigid stomach. She poked him once, twice…a third time before she raised her free hand to her chin in a thinking gesture as she stared in astonishment. _Wow. They're just like stone…_

"A…Aqua?"

"Hmm?" She returned her focus to Terra's face; taking note of the mortification embezzled on his features. Was he shaking?

Vainly covering the bottom half of his face behind a curled up fist, Terra strongly avoided eye contact with the blue-haired mage. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and Aqua couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion. Noticing that he hadn't gotten through to her, the brunet lowered his fist slightly – still keeping minimal eye contact – as he flustered with a clear of his throat. "You…your hand…"

Her hand…? Oh! Aqua quickly removed herself and backed away with her hands locked behind her back. Unfortunately, there was no way to cover up her reddened cheeks or the panic that danced around her features as Aqua looked in every which direction but Terra's. Aqua couldn't believe she unconsciously touched him that way! How despicable and highly inappropriate! "I-I…! I'm sorry!"

"It's…uh…" Terra quietly murmured before stopping all together. Clearing his throat again prior to inhaling a sufficient amount of air, he dared to glance in Aqua's direction; the blue-haired female flinching visibly before lowering her gaze to the floor again. The brunet lightly scolded in a mixture of perplexity and discomfort. "A-Anyways, what is with you? You're being so…_touchy-feely."_

"_I am not!" _she declared in a voice an octave higher than her normal tone. The volume she carried surprised both her and Terra, but Aqua ignored it for the moment to defend her dignity. She readily glared and shot back. "I was just _surprised._ Your mentality doesn't go with your appearance at all!"

The bottom of Terra's left eye twitched and he angrily spat. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm stupid?"

Aqua's cheek puffed up before she placed her hands on her hips and pointedly explained. "No one is calling you stupid… I'm calling you extremely childish! Do you know how many times I had to clean up after _you_ today? On _my _day off?"

"No one was _asking _you to do that. I was gonna get to it—"

"Yeah, _after _Keyblade practice and apparently work-out sessions too." Aqua rolled her eyes in disregard. "Terra, I know you. When you're exhausted, you fall asleep. There was no wayyou were going to pick up after yourself—"

"Enough!" The brunet growled out in frustration. He screwed his eyes shut to calm himself while exhaling sharply; the cobalt of his pointed glare revealed and aimed at Aqua. "You're always like that. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, you point out the flaws in someone else!"

"What? That's not—!" Her eyes widened when Terra silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips after swiftly shortening the distance between them. She swallowed a lump in her throat from Terra's close proximity. Not wanting to expose herself, she tried to pull her face away, but Terra firmly held her chin in place; once again catching her off-guard with eyes as wide as saucers. Even though his hold was solid, Aqua noticed he still held her with utmost care.

Searching her eyes, Terra thought for a moment – his mouth pressed into a thin line – before quietly sighing and releasing Aqua all together. Moving back, Terra scratched the top of his crown and huffed. "Sometimes, that girly side of you is easy to read—"

"Hey!"

"—But I guess that's why I like you." He suddenly smirked and Aqua gaped at his expression. His hand was suddenly ruffling her blue hair, snapping Aqua out of her daze. She protested the action, but not once did she actually try to slap him away. "So! Why were you poking me in the stomach?"

…Why did he have to bring up that _awful _question?

Biting her bottom lip, Aqua knew there was no escaping the inevitably. If she denied the chance to tell the truth and lied, she and Terra would just bicker again. It was a vicious habit they never could break after growing up together. Gulping, the blue-haired mage locked her fingers together tightly and answered. "Because…they looked so real…"

Terra blinked. "What looked real?"

Aqua covered her face. "Your _muscles, _Terra. Just…yeah."

Awkward silence immediately followed after her response and Aqua didn't dare pry her hands away. If she did, she'd only embarrass herself further once she got a good look at Terra's face. He was probably concluding that she was a pervert now… Just thinking about it made her groan inwardly; wish she could make a run for it; and lock herself in her room for eternity.

"…You were checking me out?" Terra bluntly inquired.

She turned away completely because of Terra's lack of subtlety on the subject. It was a given that Terra wasn't very eloquent, but he didn't have to say it like _that! _It made her feel more indecent than she already did! With all these thoughts flying through her head, Aqua made haste to leave. "I'll be going now—"

"Wait, wait, _wait." _Terra held her back. _Again. _Master Eraqus told them it was forbidden to use magic outside of battle unless it was an emergency… Well in Aqua's opinion, this classified as a _major _'emergency'. Just as she was about to conjure up a weak fire spell to bite Terra's hand off her wrist, the brunet spoke up. "Sorry, sorry. You surprised me, Aqua. You never came off as the type to…you know…"

She pouted tersely; her wrist hanging limply in his grasp. "Need I remind you I'm living with a lot of testosterone…"

Terra burst out laughing and released his hold on her to cover his mouth in mirth. "That's true; I can't help you with that, but if it makes you feel better, you bring out a lot of emotions from me too."

"How so?" Aqua raised a thin eyebrow in surprise and suddenly their roles were reversed: Terra was fumbling because of his confession and Aqua was highly curiously as to why that was so. The corners of her lips turned upwards and she playfully crept towards the brunet whereas he started moving backwards timidly. "We've known each other since we were kids and I didn't know this. Tell me."

"Quit it, Aqua." Terra frowned, not amused that he was suddenly being teased. "You're becoming nosy too?"

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Terra." She giggled with a close of her eyes. Opening them slowly, she smiled. "Just be honest with me."

He merely stared at her with a stoic gaze before looking away; his cheeks a light shade of pink as he muttered under his breath. "You're so _slow."_

Aqua frowned, feeling a little peeved. "Terra…"

"Alright, fine." He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "It's because you're a _girl _that I feel different things, okay? But…I don't mind if it's just around _you."_

She took time to consider Terra's dilemma; humming to herself as she moved away from the brunet. She supposed…that was true. But how was she to know? Aqua was outnumbered three-to-one and she was pretty much desensitized to a lot of male antics (save for today of course). Not only that, none of them acted any different towards her: Master Eraqus treated her like his daughter; Ventus saw her like an older sister; and Terra respected her as his childhood friend. So how could her being a girl affect the brunet that much? Wasn't he just as desensitized to her as she was to him?

…Unless!

"Oh!" Aqua flustered bashfully and darted her eyes away.

"'Oh!' she says," Terra repeated; his legs giving way and he collapsed into a crouching position with his arms between his legs. The brunet hung his head tiredly and sighed. "Give me a break, Aqua."

Scratching the side of her face unconsciously, Aqua shyly looked down at Terra's defeated form and somehow…she found his reaction cute. Terra was always putting up a front by being confident and serious, but right now, he was appearing more innocent than he let on and Aqua hoped she was the only one who could see this side of him. Smiling affectionately, Aqua knelt down beside the brunet; her arms crossed over her stomach and resting on her lap.

"Well…I _did _say be honest with me. So thank you, Terra." He nodded lamely without lifting his head or saying a word. Giggling, Aqua leaned closely and whispered in his ear. "I'll be honest too: your confession made me happy."

Terra flinched and turned his attention towards her with disbelieving eyes. Aqua could only respond with an endearing smile and – very slowly – the brunet mimicked her expression with another sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "So…why did you want to see me anyways?"

Aqua thought about telling him the truth about his disorganizing habits, but – after weighing out the pros and cons of his actions today – she decided to give Terra a little break. She shrugged and replied. "I can't remember, but that's okay since I was distracted…in a _good _way."


End file.
